Des Nouvelles des Palourdes
by Rin-Luoja
Summary: Des petites  très petites  Nouvelles que j'écris quand l'envie me prend... Avec mes couples favoris.
1. Chapter 1:Une pensée emprisonnée

Titre: Des Nouvelles des Palourdes

Auteure: Yusaki-Ichigo

Disclamer : Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement, sinon je vous dis pas ce qu'il y aurais dedans...) Merci a Akira-sensei pour les avoir créé.

Résumé: Eh bien... Juste des petites nouvelles que j'écris quand j'en ai envie ! (très court...)

Rating : T (on sait jamais pour la suite...)

Soit ! Enjoy =D !

* * *

Une pensée emprisonnée

_Je suis loin de toi, enfermé là-bas. Ta présence me manque, ton souffle sur ma peau remplacé par de l'eau, le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes à disparut, mes doigts ne touchent plus que du tissus. Séquestré dans une camisole, n'ayant plus que mes souvenirs qui me consolent, je pense à toi comme un fou, je donnerai tout, tout pour te revoir. Tu es mon unique désire… Et Ô combien je voudrais te dire… Que je t'aime…_

Cela faisait plus de dix ans… Dix ans sans l'avoir ne serai-ce aperçu… Dix ans, enfermé dans cette prison d'eau, n'ayant plus que l'envie de mourir qui lui ronge le cerveau. Le seul souvenir de lui l'étouffe, lui meurtri l'estomac et compresse son cœur comme une ronce acérée. Durant ces dix années, il n'a fait que penser a son alouette, mais plus le temps passait, sans qu'il en ait la notion, plus la douleur d'être loin de son bien-aimé se faisait ressentir que, désormais, c'était devenu une vrai torture, pour lui, d'imaginé son brun, là, tout près de lui…

_C'est sans doute la fin… J'en suis certains. J'aurai préféré te revoir, pour te dire au revoir. Mais le destin est ainsi, il décide où tout commence et où tout finis. Au moins j'arrêterais de broyer de noir, dans cette prison au mur de verre où le silence est roi, là ou on est enfermé, pour ne plus avoir a tué. La douleur me prend encore et encore et le remord qui me ronge ressort. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu grandir avec toi, je regrette et qu'on en finisse la… Je n'ai pas pris la vie du bon côté, et elle à finis par me jeté. Me voila au fond du trou, n'ayant plus la possibilité de remonté… C'est avec ces regrets que je m'en vais… Alors j'espère qu'on se retrouvera, peut-être dans l'au-delà, Mon très, très cher et tendre Kyoya…_

_De tout mon cœur, Rokudo Mukuro. _

_

* * *

_

**Bref, désolé du côté sombre hein... Cela faisait pas mal de temps que j'ai écris cette petite histoire (que j'ai un peu modifier...). A vrai dire je n'étais même pas inscrite sur ce site quand je l'ai faite... **

**Voila j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! (J'ose vous avouez que c'est bien est bel la première fic que je fais ET que je publie ! XD)**

**Encore une chose ! Je m'excuse (énormément) pour (s'il y en a) les fautes d'orthographes... Et puis si ces plusieurs petites histoires ressembles a une histoire que vous avez créé, publié, je m'en vois sincèrement désolé car je ne me suis inspiré d'aucune fics ! (J'ai pas arrêté de penser a Mukuro pendant 10ans seul dans sa cellule sans qu'il puisse voir Hibari TTATT affreux !, ça me déprime autant...) Ouh la ! j'ai écris presque qu'autant que ma fic ! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Car L'Amour rime avec Dispute

Titre: Des Nouvelles des Palourdes

Auteure: Yusaki-Ichigo

Disclamer : Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement, sinon je vous dis pas ce qu'il y aurais dedans...) Merci a Akira-sensei pour les avoir créé.

Résumé: Eh bien... Juste des petites nouvelles que j'écris quand j'en ai envie ! (très court...)

Rating : T (on sait jamais pour la suite...)

Deuxième chap' ! Bon... en espérant que ça plaise hein...

* * *

Car l'Amour Rime avec Dispute ?

_Tu le sais, et tu l'as toujours su… Tu me connais par cœur, des pieds jusqu'à la tête, du bout de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes entrailles. Je te chuchote mon amour tout les jours, au creux de ton oreille, et comme à ton habitude tu me grognes de me taire. Tu caches, alors, ta trogne rougis par mes mots dans les draps du lit et fais semblant de te rendormir. Et si un jour je ne prononce pas ces mots, tu doutes, et tu ne me parles plus jusqu'à ce que, enfin, je te les dise… Je connais tes faiblesses, tu connais les miennes, ainsi vas notre couple. _

Gokudera et Yamamoto vivaient une vie heureuse enssemble, dans un appartement en Italie qu'ils avaient acheté et où ils logeaient quand ils voulaient rester seuls. Autrement, ils vivaient comme tous les autres membres des Vongole, dans le manoir. Même si ils y avaient parfois des moments de froids entrent les deux amants, jamais ce n'étaient long ou violent. La violence, ils avaient déjà passé ce stade, c'était avant… Gokudera avait apprit a se calmé et à avoir confiance en son partenaire. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils s'étaient promis mutuellement de ne jamais trahirent l'autre, que si il y avait quoique ce soit à dire, ils devaient se le dire… Car c'était comme ça que fonctionnait leur couple.

_Je le sais, et je l'ai toujours su… Le bonheur est quelque chose qui ne peut que s'accompagner de mauvaises choses. L'amour ne se partage pas sans dispute. Alors je suis rassuré… Rassuré de ces périodes de froids, de ces disputes qui me prouve que cela continue encore et encore. Mais le jour ou nous n'auront plus rien à nous dire… Que faudra t-il faire ?

* * *

_

**Voila ! Quelle fin pourris ! XD Je savais pas sur quoi finir... Et comme j'adore finir par des Questions et bah voila... Bon****, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre trois (s'il y en a un...) sortira... Ah ! j'ai oublié ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas**** à mettre une review cela me fera extrêmement (Kyokugen ! *sort*) plaisir =D !**


	3. Chapter 3:Des larmes sèches…

Titre: Des Nouvelles des Palourdes

Auteure: Yusaki-Ichigo

Disclamer : Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement, sinon je vous dis pas ce qu'il y aurais dedans...) Merci a Akira-sensei pour les avoir créé.

Résumé: Eh bien... Juste des petites nouvelles que j'écris quand j'en ai envie ! (très court...)

Rating : T (on sait jamais pour la suite...)

Chap'3...Hum jsais pas d'où vient le titre... Il est nul x) ! Rah ça m'énerve, il est encore plus petit que les autres ! bon... Enjoy !

* * *

Des larmes sèches…

_Il m'ait arrivé de t'aimer, de te détester… J'ai toujours été apeuré face à toi car je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi. Même si ces mots me terrifie, et que j'en cauchemarde la nuit, je voudrais que tu me mordes à mort, voir même prendre tout mon corps. Y'a-t-il des limites à l'amour ? Je ne sais pas… Je cherche encore et toujours… De toutes les manières, ce n'est qu'un rêve sans frontière, celui que tu aimes est loin, et ça, j'en suis certain. J'ai beau pleuré sur mon sort jusqu'à même à en avoir des remords. On m'a appris à rêver, mais on ne m'a pas appris à réaliser. Le rêve n'est qu'un éternel bonheur, le réel regroupe mon malheur. Je vivrais avec, le mettant dans un coin de ma tête. Je vivrais avec, le regard vide et les yeux secs._

« Alors marche petit, vers ton cruel destin qui te tant les mains. Cour vers ce futur sans amour. Puis enfin glisse, au fond des abysses… Relève toi et vois, vois ce que tu es devenu, vois ce que tu as toujours cru. Mais au fond, tu le sais, et au fond, tu le Hais. Ce destin qui n'était pas le tien, ce destin qui t'as emprisonné de ses liens… »

* * *

**Vous avez deviné qui parle =D ? J'ai essayé d'écrire des pensées profondes... C'est pas facile surtout pour trouver des rimes et tout... Hum sinon... Si quelqu'un veut un couple en particulier, faites moi savoir et je verrais ensuite ^^ -(si ce cas se produit, demandez pas du 5927 ou 8018... Non seulement je déteste ces couples et aussi, j'écris par plaisir donc c'est difficile d'écrire sur ceux que vous n'aimez pas...)  
**


End file.
